Lines
by Hikari-san42
Summary: We all have stories to tell. Which do you wish to read first? /Oneshot collection - requests encouraged/


_Lines_

"Dreams"

Timeline placement: Sonic's 17 and Tails is 10.

* * *

The room was silent, save for the hiss of the blow torch as Tails welded something at the workbench. Sonic was sitting in an armchair nearby – the only comfortable piece of furniture in the vicinity for this specific purpose – with his hands laced behind his head and his feet curled underneath him. He watched his friend lazily before blinking slowly and dropping his hands to his sides.

"Hey Tails," he called, catching the fox's attention. One ear flick was all he received in response. "What if I told you I died?"

The torch flickered off before a work-gloved hand rose to lift the hood covering a ten year old face. Tails stared at his adopted older brother for a few seconds, attempting to gauge his facial expression. Eventually, he simply shrugged and flipped the hood back down. "I'd ask you when." The torch started up seconds later.

"About two years ago."

"What killed you?"

"Some Shadow look-alike without a mouth."

This time, the blow torch didn't stop, though Tails did look up at him. Sonic could tell that he was laughing, just from the wideness of his eyes through the hood. "How?"

"Ran me through with some kind of crystal shard thing."

"No, _how_ did you come up with this?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Dreamed it. It was weird though. I wasn't in my own body – was watching from the side or something. And there was this human."

Tails sighed before looking back at his work. "No more chili dogs before bed."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Requested by:** Yami-sama42 - "Sonic and Tails need to talk about the events of Sonic 06 without _actually_ talking about Sonic 06."

* * *

So, if you've been following me on tumblr, you'd know that about a month ago I asked for requests, because sometimes I feel bad because people ask me for requests on TGoaG and I'm like "Nope, sorry. Every chapter is planned out already." So, I decided to start _another_ collection of oneshots, this time dedicated solely to requests. I've been wary of requests, which has held me back from accepting them, but I'm going to give you all a chance to prove to me that my fears were for naught. Please don't ruin it for yourselves or for me. Okay? Follow the rules!

**RULES**:

FIRST AND FOREMOST: If you leave a request, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY TOO. I would like critique while I do this, so just don't go "Um, how about…" TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. _¿__Comprendé_?

No romance – NONE. No ifs, ands, or buts.

No OCs – ABSOLOUTLY NONE.

No SatAM/Archie or Fleetway (personal preference and I have no idea who most of the characters are)

If you would like yours to take place in a specific story of mine (i.e. TGoaG, Foray, Afraid to Run Away etc.) please specify at the beginning of your request. Otherwise, I will assume the specific game (such as Generations for anything involving Classic Sonic) or universe (Underground for anything involving Manic/Sonia/Aleena). This is just for cohesiveness and flow in my mind.

You may request more than one thing but I will be spacing them out

BE SPECIFIC. No vague stuff like "I want Sonic and Tails to visit Angel Island." What would you like them _to do_ on Angel Island? Is Knuckles there? Is the Master Emerald acting up? Is Shadow commanding an evil army of winter sprites who want to take the M.E. because it's pretty? What?

I would like to keep the dream plots to a minimum because they're done to death. (Ex: Tails has a bad dream and he seeks out Sonic and Sonic reassures him oh isn't that sweet)

Challenge me plz. Use any characters you like (except ones from Archie or SatAM or Fleetway). I haven't written Rouge nearly enough and Manic is a joy to work with. Of course, I will always be open to the core cast (Sonic and Tails brotherly for the win), but don't be afraid to dig deep and give me something you think I might shoot own. HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT.

I reserve the right to reject any ideas but odds are I won't unless it's just a blatant disregard of the rules.

I can't promise how often I'll update, but I'll try to get up at least one or two a week, depending on if it's Foray or TGoaG's update week.

So… Anybody want a request? :D

_Reviews are cherished. _


End file.
